Duffy and Friends/Episodes
List of episodes from Duffy and Friends. Season 1 (2018-2019) # Friendship Forever/Gelatoni's Dance: Duffy and his friends make friendship bracelets for new friends from around the world. Gelatoni tries to learn how to dance from StellaLou but he keeps failing. It aired on August 24, 2018. # Blast Off to The Moon/Sleeping Pooch: After watching a movie about astronauts, StellaLou wants to be the first bunny on the moon, So they attempt to build a rocket ship. Cookie falls asleep after eating a strange cupcake and it's up to Duffy and his friends to wake her up. It aired on August 31, 2018. # StellaLou's Science Experiment/Ball Pit of Wonder: StellaLou teams up with Cookie to make a science streaming show for social media. Duffy and his friends go to a giant ball pit park to have fun. It aired on September 7, 2018. # Bathtime for Gelatoni/Rainy Day: When Gelatoni splattered paint everywhere onto himself, Cookie forces him to take a bath. Duffy and his friends go outside to play in the rain. It aired on September 14, 2018. # 'Olu's Koi Song/Seagull Flu: 'Olu has to make up a song for the koi fish in the backyard. TippyBlue catches influenza and has to be cured by Duffy and his friends. It aired on September 21, 2018. # A Bearly Hot Day/Puzzle This: ShellieMay gets heatstroke while on a jog and it's up to StellaLou (Who disguises herself as a doctor) to help her cool down. Duffy and Gelatoni do puzzle games. It aired on September 28, 2018. # Submarine Voyage/A Day at the Amusement Park: Duffy and his friends go on an adventure in a submarine to look for treasure. Gelatoni takes Duffy and his friends to the amusement park. It aired on October 5, 2018. # The Perfect Leaf/Harvest Season: StellaLou finds a giant maple leaf and ends up making a dress out of leaves. Duffy is excited when his vegetables are ready to be harvested but a mean gopher wants them. It aired October 12, 2018. # Slumber Party Time/Batter Up!: StellaLou gets nervous by having nightmares while sleeping over with ShellieMay and Cookie. Gelatoni tries his attempt at baseball. It aired on October 19, 2018. # Halloween in Cape Cod '''(Half hour special): Duffy and his friends are excited to go trick or treating but they ended going into a haunted house. It aired on October 26, 2018. # '''Day of the Dead/Flowers are Forever: While celebrating Dia de Muertos, Gelatoni gets a little confused on the calavera as he is afraid of them. StellaLou and ShellieMay make flower crowns. It aired on November 2, 2018. # Farmer Gelatoni/Locked!: Gelatoni tries to get the supply of corn in order to make popcorn. StellaLou and Duffy get locked in the sauna. It aired on November 16, 2018. # '''Sing a Song of Duffy/The Italian Chef: '''Duffy and friends make up a play during a rainy day. Gelatoni takes over Cookie's cooking show while she has to go to a bake sale. It aired on February 1, 2019. Category:Episodes